


Leaving With No Goodbye

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: New life [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dating, Day 7, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, Season 4 missing scene, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018, post 4x05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: While leaving with Iris to go home, Caitlin remembers her forgotten suitcase left back in the med bay.





	Leaving With No Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors lurking here.
> 
> (It's late, I know but) Written for Snowells week, day 7, using a prompt from day 3- season 4 missing scene. 
> 
> Also acts as a follow up to my other fic- A new life.

A comfortable silence falls over the elevator as the two woman wait to reach their intended destination. Caitlin leans back against the wall and watches as the numbers above the doors change, getting closer and closer to the ground level. A ping sounds throughout the small space alerting them of their arrival before the metal doors slide open and Caitlin follows behind Iris as they step out. They only make it a few steps before Caitlin stops suddenly when it occurs to her that she is forgetting something.

"You go on without me, Iris," Caitlin comes to a stop and she watches the other woman turns to her with a questioning look. "I need to drop by the lab again, I forgot to grab the suitcase I left there."

Iris nods in understanding. "Okay, well I'll catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlin confirms, then continues on. "Iris? Thank you again for tonight but also for just now, asking me to be your maid of honour, it means a lot."

Iris smiles, a large genuine smile that lights up her pretty face. "That's what friends are for, goodnight Caitlin."

"Goodnight," Caitlin watches Iris walk away, exiting out the large double doors into the car lot. Turning around Caitlin heads the short distance back to the elevator she had just exited. The trip back down was the same as the trip up, quiet and quick and before she knows it the doors were opening back onto the 600 level. Taking the familiar walk down the hallway to the cortex, Caitlin steps into the now darkened room, all the computer monitors are shut down bar two that are running algorithms and scanning satellite imagery of the city for any incidents or attacks that they need to be alerted of. Dumping her bag down onto the main desk as she passed, she moves to a door on the left of the room and enters the med bay.

So familiar with the layout of the room even in the dark, her hand finds the light switch and the room comes to life. The overhead lights casting a dim glow over the large room as she hadn't flicked them all on. Walking over to where she left it Caitlin finds her forgotten suitcase tucked in the corner, picking it up she settles it on the bed in front of her. Opening it she finds that Killer Frost seems incapable of folding clothing as the pink blouse and skirt she had been wearing earlier, had been haphazardly rammed into the case with no care. With a sigh of irritation, she sets about folding them up neatly and she is so focused on the task at hand that she doesn't notice that she is no longer alone.

Leaning in the doorway, one foot crossed over the other with his arms folded over his chest is Harry. A deep frown is clearly evident on his handsome face as he watches the woman so caught up in what she is doing, that she is oblivious to his presence. Clearing his throat softly so not to startle her, he asks, "are you going somewhere?"

Caitlin freezes like she's been caught red handed and her hands drop onto the bed still holding the skirt. "Not anymore but something tells me that you already know that."

Harry nods at her back. "I do," he confirms her words quietly. "Only because I spoke to Ramon though."

Caitlin's hands clench in the fabric of the skirt she is holding. "And what did he tell you?"

Harry shrugs, leaning his head against the wood. "He told to me everything you explained to them, how you took the cure but it didn't fully work. He told me about you working for Amunet and how you were going to leave."

"So... everything then." Caitlin sighs in defeat, she should have known Cisco would have talked to him, she shouldn't have expected no less. She isn't prepared for this, this was the one conversation out of all of them that she had been dreading the most. "Listen Harry..."

But he interrupts her before she can even start to explain. "Were you even going to tell me that you were leaving?" His voice is low, gruff and hardened. "Or were you just gonna go?"

Caitlin looks up at the glass cabinet opposite her and she can just barely make out his figure behind her in the reflection. She can't seem to bring herself to turn around and face him. "I-I didn't know how to tell you."

Harry scoffs at that. "So you thought that just leaving without an explanation or a goodbye was a better alternative? Has the last few weeks meant nothing?" There was definitely an edge to his words. "Because for me, it did."

She can understand him being upset but that pisses her off. "Of course it meant something, how could you think otherwise but..." Caitlin runs a shaking hand through her hair. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry, because I am. I didn't know what else to do Harry, leaving to deal with this seemed to be my only option."

Harry sighs, upset with himself because he can never stay made at this woman, not when he can hear the sadness and despair in her voice. He runs a hand over his mouth as he moves further into the room. Stopping behind her, he once again reaches out a hand but this time to rest on her hip. "Look at me."

His voice is so soft as he orders out his simple demand and all Caitlin can do was shake her head. She can't turn around and face this man because she knows if she does, she will crumble. Since he came back and made the decision to stay, they've grown closer than ever before and their relationship has progressed to more over the last few weeks. She will never regret offering to help him make a new life here because she loves spending time with him, getting to know him more. The result is that over the last few dates they had shared, she has come to the realisation of just how deeply she cares for this man and those feelings terrify her.

When she doesn't turn around to face him, Harry steps forward until his body presses up tight against hers. He feels her tense briefly at the contact before she relaxes back into him as his hands come around her. One gentle hand rests on her stomach sliding under her leather jacket while the other moves to cover the hand still tightly grasping the material of her poor skirt. "Never feel like you're alone in this Caitlin, because you're not. We're all here, to help you with whatever you need... You just have to talk to me, I'm always here for you."

At his words, Caitlin's emotions start to get the better of her, her lower lip trembles and she is fighting so hard against the urge to cry. She let's out a shaky breath. "Sometimes talking is easier said than done."

Harry sighs and rests his chin on her shoulder, turning his head so that his lips brush against her ear. "Do you remember when you told me that, if I stayed here and worked with you, that we would find Jesse?" he continues when he feels her nod. "Well I'm gonna tell you the same thing now, stay here and work with us and I promise you that we can find a solution to this, okay?"

"You can't promise me that."

"Yes, I can." He says adamantly. "I'll do everything within my power to figure this out." Harry tightens his arm around her. "Besides, I have one of the brightest minds in the multiverse, if anyone can figure this out then it's me. And if that fails, then I'll call on the other brightest minds for assistance."

"The council of Wells?" Caitlin has to giggle at the combination of the absurdity of it and his over confidence. "Arrogant much?"

"Yes, the council of Wells and no, not arrogant just very self assured in my own capabilities and talents."

His teasing lightens the mood and they fall silent as they stand there until Caitlin brakes the silence. "Thank you, Harry."

"You never have to thank me, ever but your welcome."

Feeling a bit more in control of her emotions now than she was moments earlier, Caitlin turns in the circle of his arms to finally face him. Lifting her eyes to meet his stunning azure eyes that she loves so much, she is surprised to find him scowling down at her. "What's wrong?" She whispers uncertainly, her hands sliding up his chest to grasp the lapels of his suit jacket.

"Ramon failed to mention that you were hurt." his hands cup her face gently and he tilts her head to the side as his eyes roam over her face, taking in her injuries, the cut on her cheek and her lip, the bruising all down her left side and the stitches on her eyebrow. But despite it all, she is as beautiful as ever. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Harry, just a little sore."

His thumb slowly sweeps over her lower lip, mindful of the cut there. His eyes are so intense as they stare down at her. "I don't want you to ever leave... I don't like the idea of you never being here. My decision to make a life here has been all the more better because you're in it, beside me, helping me."

"Harry..." her eyes fill with tears and she curses, here is the goddamn emotions again.

"It's unfair for me to ask you to talk to me when I'm not..." He pauses as if searching for the right words. "I've never been great at talking, at expressing my feelings but you should know how I feel... that I care about you, very much."

"I know," Caitlin nods, biting her lip. "You should know to that I feel the same too."

It is yet another step in their ever evolving relationship, a step forward, a positive in amongst all the negatives that Caitlin is dealing with in her life. It gives her an enormous sense of hope, a light in the darkness guiding her to better things.

Meeting her eyes, Harry smiles before leaning forward to claim her lips with his. Obviously aware of the cut on her lower lip, his mouth moves slowly, tentatively over hers. Not rushing it but instead just enjoying this intimate moment with her. His kiss is soft and sweet, pouring as much emotion into it as he can and Caitlin melts against him. A small sigh of appreciation escapes her when he pulls away, his lips rising to press against her temple. His hands drop from her face to cover hers at his chest and squeeze. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Will you stay?" Caitlin asks quietly, staring down at their joined hands covering his chest.

"If you want me to."

Caitlin nods that she does before turning back to zip up her suitcase. She is just about to pick it up when Harry's hand sneaks around her and grabs the handle.

"I've got it," he lifts it with his left hand and with his right he reaches for hers.

Threading her fingers through his, Caitlin follows after him. Turning off the lights at the door they made their way through the darkened cortex, grabbing her bag on the way. As they walk, Caitlin remembers something that Cisco had mentioned from earlier. "So, how was your trip to the strip club?"

Harry manages to press the button to call for the elevator before he turns to her and smirks. "Surprisingly, very educational. Did you know that they can make more money in a year than that of a school teacher? It's remarkable."

Caitlin shakes her head. Only Harry could visit a strip club and find it educational.

"On the downside though, I did run out of hand sanitizer."

That startles a laugh out of her and Caitlin finds that it's genuine for what feels like the first time in a long time as they step into the elevator and in that moment as she looks over at the man by her side, she knows that in moving forward everything is going to be fine, as along as she has this wonderfully grumpy man by her side.

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated. More Snowells soon. :)


End file.
